


Vormir

by Lokioneshots



Series: Avengers Adventures [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Alive, Marvel Universe, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokioneshots/pseuds/Lokioneshots
Summary: Steve Rogers has to return the stones and girst goes to Vormir where he sees Red Skull.
Series: Avengers Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1320182
Kudos: 4





	Vormir

**Author's Note:**

> Natasha is alive in this one even though it makes no sense...

"Gonna miss you buddy."

"It's gonna be ok Buck."

Steve stepped onto the platform holding Mjolnir and the suitcase holding the most valuable things in the universe. He pressed a button on his wristband which made his suit come on.

"You ready Cap? Alright we'll meet you back here, ok?" Bruce asked Steve. He then nodded back.

"You bet."

In that moment, Steve was memorizing every detail about the past 12 years of his life. The night before he explained to Bucky, and only Bucky his plan, he wanted to go back and stay with Peggy. He never got to live out his life with her and that was the thing he most regretted in his life. With a deep breath he looked back at Bucky, a face he would not see for another 70 years.

All of the sudden he was on what he guessed was Vormir. Without knowing all of the death that occurred there, he might say it was a relaxing place, a place where you could get away from everyone else. It was the place Clint and Nat told him about. They told him to climb up the mountain and one he reaches the top to give the stone to the man in the cloak.

Looking at it, he started his trek up the mountain.

Once he got to the top, he rounded a corner to see an empty area. Walking in to investigate, he started to look around. Clint and Nat didn't tell him specifically where or who he was supposed to give it too.

"Welcome." Turning around, Steve got his shield ready to throw. Once he turned around he saw a hooded figure floating. 

"Who are you?" Cap questioned. The thing that happened next was something he did not expect at all. The man revealed himself by taking off his hood. The face of the man registered in the captain's mind. 

Oh my god it's the Red Skull!

He was someone Steve had not seen in over 70 years, someone he hadn't ever thought of having to see again in his life. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!!" Steve and him yelled at the same time. Unknowingly, Steve lowered his weapon. After a few minutes of initial shock, Steve thought of an important question.

"Why are you here? You do kn-" Steve cut himself off halfway through his sentence, realizing most likely why the Red Skull was there.

"You're the one I have to give the stone to aren't you?"

"Yes, what other reason would I be here?" 


End file.
